Out of my Control
by ThunderHawk1414
Summary: A teenager and his Umbreon try and build a new life after a lucky break. Their lives will never be the same, but is that really a good thing? The story is a bit on the dark side and is rated M for a few reasons. I hope you enjoy.
1. Life as I Know it

**Out of my Control**

**A few things before I start. Number one, My New Life with Katie is on hiatus for a bit. It's not over I'm just at a loss of what to write next; it'll be back next week. Secondly, I want to explain the setting of this story. The story is set in an alternate version of the United States where people and Pokemon live along side of each other just like in the games and the anime. I hope you guys enjoy it, it's a little on the dark side. If you were looking for a light hearted story, you've come to the wrong place. It's rated M for a few reasons like language, violence, and gore****. I don't own any companies mentioned in this story. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy it! Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life as I Know it.**

It was around three in the afternoon and school had just gotten out for a Michigan high school. Three seniors were crowding around a junior who was beaten and bleeding but still standing and fighting. This junior was named Josh. A seventeen year old boy who was 5'6", average build, had a little longer brown hair, light blue eyes, and some glasses that were not on his face right now. His ripped white shirt was stained with blood from his nose and various cuts. His jeans had spots of purple where more blood had dripped onto them.

One of the older boys grabbed him, punched him in the stomach multiple times, and then slammed him on the ground. Josh had the wind knocked out of him and was gasping for air, the perfect opportunity for the group to rush him. They released barrages of punches and kicks with all the force they could muster. All Josh could do was make himself into a ball and wait out his miserable suffering. Eventually the boys stopped and left, leaving Josh on the ground in excruciating pain and alone on the cold November day. A tear escaped his eye, he wiped it away angrily.

* * *

**POV switch (Josh)**

I didn't deserve it; I tried to fight back but look where that got me. I hadn't done anything wrong, just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I guess I should explain what the hell happened. To be blunt, I witnessed a drug deal of some sorts. I was walking back to my car behind the school and I noticed three big guys huddled around each other. Things were being exchanged but I couldn't see what. Curiosity really did kill the cat because one of the guys noticed me staring.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at?" he shouted.

I panicked "Nothing! J-just walking to my car!"

"You're gonna fuckin' snitch!" one of the others yelled.

I was starting to slowly back away from them "Oh no! W-why would I do that!"

They started running towards me. I was terrified and I bolted for my car. Opening the door was the only thing I managed to do before the guy who first noticed me turned me around and punched me as hard as he could. It hurt like hell and I was seeing stars but I retaliated with my own, it connecting with his jaw. Fighting felt like it was the only thing to do in this situation. He stepped back and threw another one. I backed up and out of the path of the incoming fist. His friends started to throw punches and kicks of their own, a lot of them making solid, and painful, contact. I continued moving backwards until I noticed that I cornered myself. How could I be so stupid! My need to get out of my predicament gave me the motivation to start swinging at anything and everything that came near me. I let them come near me and when they did I began hitting them with everything I had.

In the end though, I still got my ass kicked. My mind started to wander off of my current situation, it didn't make things better. All I could think about was my fucking _beautiful_ life. I have no person I could call a friend. A dad who wants nothing to do with me. No job. No direction in life, no nothing! I picked myself up off the floor and walked to my car, a red 1998 Pontiac Grand Am GT, and climbed in. I didn't even bother with a seatbelt; I just backed out of the parking space and headed towards home. I Don't Care Anymore by Phil Collins came onto the radio. My hand reached for the volume dial and spun it. The anthem for my life started blaring through my cars speakers.

The drive home was uneventful as usual. I stayed focused on the road, nothing but the road. The house was empty, good. I was greeted by my Umbreon, Shadow. He looked at me with his beautiful red eyes with curiosity.

"Explain" was the only thing he said.

"I saw some stuff; I got my ass kicked, ok?"

"You okay?"

"Could be better. Sore, should be good in a couple of days."

Shadow jumped onto the couch near the door and I quickly followed. My body just kinda went limp and fell onto the couch. I looked over at the black fox next to me, who was still looking at me.

"What?"

"Kinda amazed you made it home."

I chuckled and pushed him playfully.

"Look on the bright side I guess." Shadow told me "Your birthdays in a couple of weeks."

"Yea I guess you're right." Shadow's been my best friend since I was three. Ever since we met, we've best friends. I can't explain why, we just are. Shadow got his name when he evolved into an Umbreon when I was 10. He doesn't get angry very often and he's got a good sense of humor, what more could a guy who likes to fuck with people want.

I sighed and got off couch "Where are you going?" He asked me, beginning to get off the couch. We do pretty much everything together so this was normal for me.

"I'm going to take a shower." He nodded and I continued walking towards the bathroom. I got everything ready and started to play 21 Guns by Green Day on my phone. I climbed into the hot water and sighed loudly. The water felt so refreshing after one hell of a long day.

* * *

**POV switch (Shadow)**

I watched as from the couch as Josh disappeared behind the bathroom door. I stood up myself and went out the backdoor to the yard. It really was a beautiful day to me, it was cold, and I love that. Laying there on the porch was relaxing. A police siren wailed in the background as I heard glass shatter. "Another day in paradise." My eyelids started to get heavy and I didn't fight it. I don't know how long I was asleep but I must have crashed hard. Josh's hand shaking my shoulder jolted me from my nap. I stood up hastily. I felt like I had just woken up in the morning.

"How long have I been out?"

He checked his watch "Probably an hour or so."

"Just so you know, I'm taking the next few days off from school." He told me as we headed back into the house. That was awesome! He had just made my day telling me that, now we could hang out more together!

"Awesome!"

* * *

**POV switch (third)**

Josh and Shadow for the remainder of the night just watched some TV. Shadow laid across Josh's lap while he stroked his back. His dad came home later than usual and just went up into his room and slammed the door angrily. Josh sighed and shut the TV off. Shadow got up and out of his lap and let the boy get up. He followed Josh silently to his room. Josh climbed into bed and threw the blankets over himself, his Umbreon burrowing his way underneath of said blankets and quickly fell asleep. Josh on the other hand couldn't sleep, the events of today kept replaying in his mind. Eventually, Josh did manage to get some rest.

It was 6:30 in the morning when Josh's phone began playing an annoying tone. He grumbled and shut the alarm off, getting out of the bed in the process. Shadow had already gotten off the bed and was waiting by the closed door. Josh opened it for him and Shadow slipped out of the room. He got dressed in a white Under Armour hoodie and a pair of black jeans. His car keys and wallet were sitting right next to his phone; he grabbed all three and put them in various pockets.

* * *

**POV switch (Josh)**

I walked up the stairs slowly. Shadow had already made himself comfortable on the couch by the time I made it up the stairs. My stomach growled loudly as I put my shoes on.

"I'm hungry; you want to go to a restaurant Shadow?"

"I'm always up for food!"

I chuckled and opened up the door to the garage, my happy Umbreon bounding out of it. He stood by the door as I reached for my keys. I opened the door and Shadow crawled over the driver's side to his seat. I plopped down in the driver's seat and started the car. Shadow looked out the window as I backed up and out of the driveway, narrowly missing my dad's truck. My car was one of my favorite things in the world, I thought it was probably the best car I'll ever have. The whole car was stock except for the rims which were MKW M101's.

"You feeling better today?" Shadow asked me.

"Yeah, probably could've gone to school today honestly."

He laughed "You don't want to though!"

"Damn right."

We both laughed for a minute before arriving at the restaurant which was simply called Rocky's. It was really small and no one really went there, which I found a little sad because they make really good food. I was a regular and I knew most of the staff. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, Shadow following me out my door. We walked into the restaurant and took a seat in a booth near the door. Besides us, there was only an elderly couple in the restaurant.

Almost immediately after we sat down Jen, the owner's wife, came out of the kitchen. She approached our table.

"Hey Josh, Shadow, I haven't seen you guys for a while! How's it going?"

"I've been okay lately, sorry I haven't been able to find time to come back."

"Oh it's ok! Business has been pretty slow recently."

"They don't know what they're missing out on."

She smiled "What would you guys like?"

We ordered our food and she went back behind the door to the kitchen. Shadow and I made small talk while waiting for our meals. Jen came back out with our food in the middle of a heated discussion about cars, as usual. She put the food in front of us and I thanked her. Shadow started devouring the scrambled eggs he'd just received happily. I too began wolfing down the meal placed in front of me. The two of us ate hastily and silently.

The food was as great and as filling as usual and I couldn't eat another bite of the remaining pancake that sat in front of me. Shadow on the other hand was like a bottomless pit, he polished off the pile of eggs in front of him like they were nothing.

He looked at me stupidly "You gonna eat that?"

I laughed and pushed my plate towards him "Just take it!"

Once again Shadow went into rabid dog mode and began tearing into the poor pancake. Jen came back over right in the middle of Shadow's attack. She looked on with a weird look on her face, I laughed at her as she continued to watch. Jen slowly put the bill down on the table and backed away, never looking away from the brutal assault.

"You about done killing that pancake?" I asked as I fished the money I needed to pay out of my wallet.

Shadow polished off the last bite and nodded with a mouthful of food. I laughed at him and got out of my seat. Shadow swallowed the food in his mouth and let out a big breath. We got back into my car and began driving again. I wanted to go to the park and train a bit with Shadow like we always did on the weekends. The world didn't want that to happen apparently. My Pontiac was travelling down the road that lead to the park; Shadow and I were talking about what we were going to do when we got to the park. You know, work on a few moves and, if anyone wanted to, have a Pokemon battle or two.

We were going through an intersection near the park when all of a sudden *CRASH* a blue Dodge Stealth came barreling through a stop sign and blindsided my car right In the center of the rear wheel. My head slammed into the window. My foot slammed on the brakes and the pedal went straight to the floor. I held on to the wheel for dear life as the car spun in circles. Shadow somehow got launched in between my arms and was screaming. We kept on spinning and we hit a big bump which I assumed was the curb. The car finally stopped spinning but my head wasn't done. My Pontiac came to a stop in some poor guy's yard; he was sitting on the porch with a shocked look on his face.

I stumbled out of the car, still shaken up, to survey the damage. The car had torn up this guy's yard pretty bad. My right rear wheel was gone, brakes and all. I looked around for a bit, confused.

'It couldn't have gone far!'

I finally noticed it pathetically rolling down the street about 100 feet away. It finally stopped and fell over. The side of the car where the impact was crumpled in and destroyed. I looked around for the car that hit me and found nothing. Shadow stumbled out of the car clumsily and fell down. I jogged over to him and knelt down next to him.

"You alright?"

"J-just a bit shaken up."

I scratched behind his ears and sat down next to him. My phone had survived surprisingly and I called 911 to report the hit and run. After I ended the call I laid down on the ground and held my head. It was like I had a migraine. Shadow was still lying on the ground, trembling. I pulled him into a tight hug to try and calm him down. He started to calm down as a police car pulled into the driveway of the house my car was located on.

The police officer got out of his car and came up to where I was sitting. He asked basic questions about the incident and if we were ok. He called a tow truck and left.

'Man this has been one hell of a few days.'

The tow truck arrived and a very large man got out.

"Just take it to a scrapyard."

He looked at me confused "What? Don't you want to get your car fixed?"

"It's going to be too expensive to fix the damage."

"Insurea-"

"They don't cover it."

I gave him $50 and started walking away from the scene. Shadow and I walked the remaining mile home.

"Shadow, we're fucked."

"How so?"

"We don't have any form of transportation and no income."

"Whose fault is it for having no income?"

"Mine, but no one wants to hire me."

"Will your dad help pay to fix it?"

"Has he ever helped with our money issues in the past?"

He looked down at the ground for a minute "No."

We walked along the road for a while. We passed a store on the street corner and Shadow stopped in his tracks, looking into the window. I turned to look at him

"I might have an answer for our money problems."

* * *

**Well, that's finally done! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I had a lot of ideas for writing it. I plan to continue this series and make it a fairly long story, how long? I haven't decided yet. Anyways, please review, it would really let me know if you guys enjoy the story and what I could fix. If you have any suggestions, requests, or just want to point out a typo, feel free to PM me. Bye!**


	2. Lucky Break

** Well, it's been a very long time since I've updated this story and I apologize for that. Time has been really hard to come by, mostly because of school. This means less updates, but that means I'm going to try and make the time you guys wait worth it! I'd appreciate it if you would review my work so I know how you guys like it so far. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me. I don't own any companies mentioned in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**_** Lucky Break  
**_

"I might have an answer for our money problems." Shadow stated.

"What's your plan?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just take a look."

I saw something that told me Shadow's a little crazy. In the window there was a small blue and yellow sign. About half way down the sign there was a small screen that had a red number 374 in the font you'd see on an alarm clock. There were small white letters next to the bottom of the sign but I couldn't read them. The letters on the top however I could read perfectly, "Michigan Mega Millions"

I looked at Shadow with a disapproving look and opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off. "Before you say anything, you said we were fucked." He lifted one of his front paws and gestured towards the sign. "This could be a way out, I mean, I know it probably won't happen, but think about what we could do if we won all of that money!"

I started biting my nails as I thought about it '_He's got a point. I did say we were fucked. He might see this as a guaranteed win, no; he's too smart to think that_.' I pulled out my wallet and looked inside '_Twenty seven bucks… if I bought some numbers I'd be broke. Why does Shadow want me to do something that feels like a last resort?_'

I heard the words "Fuck it." Come out of my mouth in a whisper and felt my feet start moving towards the door of the convenience store. 'Looks like my decision has been made…' I pushed open the glass door and heard a bell ring as I entered the tiny store. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed to the counter.

I was glad Gary was at the counter. Gary was a pretty stocky, middle aged man who's worked in the store for as long as I could remember. He had a round head that had very short black hair on top of it but it was covered by a black baseball cap. He just wore a blue Detroit Lions t-shirt and black sweatpants. We talked for a minute before I asked for what I came in for.

After I asked for them Gary looked hesitant for a second but he gave me what I wanted. I looked at the ticket and it looked like the drawings on the 30th of November, after my birthday.

I continued out the door where Shadow was sitting down near the door, his tail wagging violently. He looked at me happily "So, you got one?"

I sighed "Yes…"

"Well with that done, I still want to go to the park."

So, we set off for the park again, hopefully no one would hit us with their car again. Shadow and I chatted on our way to the park, when we got there, no one was there. Shadow loved the park and so did I, it wasn't very big and beautiful but it served its purpose. There was a concrete trail that winded around in the park with small maple trees dotted around near the path. A few other trees stood in the park but none provided too much shade because the trees were very young.

I picked up a stone I found on the ground and held it up. It wasn't huge but it was heavy, perfect for what I'd planned.

"Shadow, let's work on protect for a few minutes."

"Ok!" He got into a defensive stance and waited for me. I lobbed the heavy stone at Shadow. He closed his eyes and a turquoise force field enveloped him. The stone hit the shield and bounced off of it harmlessly. I noticed that the shockwave of the stone was rippling out of the impact zone like water.

"That was great!" I gave him a thumbs up and looked for more stuff to throw. Shadow relaxed and the force field dissipated around him. He started walking around too, helping me look. I saw a kid and his Lucario enter the park with baseball gloves on their hands. I walked towards the duo.

"Can I borrow your baseball for a sec?"

The Lucario looked at me funny and so did the boy "Why?" he asked me.

"Come on, I'm not gonna steal it!"

The Lucario tossed me the ball. I spun around as fast as I could and whipped the ball towards Shadow, he must have known what I was doing because he'd already protected himself and the baseball bounce off of his shield, just like the stone. Shadow laughed at me.

The kid glared at me "Why would you do that!"

"Training."

"By trying to pelt your Umbreon with baseballs?" During this conversation, Shadow had picked the ball up in his mouth and dropped it back into the Lucario's glove.

"Yeah."

The kid shook his head and his Lucario and him went to go play catch about a hundred feet away from us. I continued throwing stones and various objects at Shadow, only for them to bounce off of his protect. The Lucario kept glancing over at us from time to time while he played with the boy. After a few hours of throwing things and Shadow defending against them, we took a break. I sat on the soft grass leaning up against a young maple and Shadow sat right next to me. I could tell Shadow was exhausted but he tried to hide it. The two of us chatted about various non-important things until it got dark.

We jogged back to the house so we didn't get mugged on the way there. The sounds of car alarms and breaking glass filled my ears; I shook my head and sighed. Shadow seemed a little spooked by the noise and began running just a little bit faster. I tried to keep up but he was too fast for my legs to keep up.

After some more running I made it back to the house in one piece, fortunately. Shadow had already gotten into the house and was sitting on the couch. I burst through the door and locked it. I leaned back against the door and tried to catch my breath.

Shadow shook his head and turned away from me; I knew what he was trying to tell me. Shadow liked our neighborhood less than I did, he felt unsafe at night and he didn't want to live any part of his life in fear. I understood why he felt this way and I felt the same way. It was getting late and I was exhausted from the park with Shadow. I just went downstairs and went to bed, not bothering to close the door.

Over the next couple of weeks, life was getting better in my opinion. I got a job at the convenience store with Gary, it was minimum wage but I wasn't complaining. Work was pretty easy and the days went by quick. I turned eighteen on the 23rd of November, Shadow and I went out to lunch and my dad was out of town. The days went on and life kept improving, my job had given me that extra motivation I needed to start bringing up my ok, but not good, grades. By the end of the month I had completed most of the homework that I hadn't bothered to do over the past month.

I was checking out a customer at work, my mind wondering how my attitude on life turned around so quick. When I was done with that Gary asked me to take inventory. Arguably the worst part about my job, but a job was a job at this point. I turned the radio on as I did what I was told. Gary came into the back as I was working and we chatted for a bit

"I guess a couple of people won the Mega millions yesterday."

"Yea?" I asked, not really interested.

"Yea, I guess one person has come forward but one hasn't yet." He leaned back against a stack of boxes "That reminds me, you bought a ticket from me, right?"

"I think so" I dug in my back pocket and pulled out my wallet, sure enough, I had one hidden away behind my money.

"Might as well see if you won." Gary said nonchalantly.

"Yea." I walked out of the store room and up to the counter. The store had an electronic ticket scanner that read numbers or something, I don't know, all I know is that it tells you if you won or not. I put my ticket under the scanner. The little electronic letters read the words that changed my life for good. Jackpot.

I stood at the front counter in stunned silence; I couldn't move a muscle, even If I tried. My mind tried to process the odds of what just happened to my sorry ass. The excitement started and I basically began bouncing off the walls with happiness. I bolted out of the store and ran home as fast as I could. I ran through the front door and picked up an obviously surprised Shadow.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted.

"We fucking won!"

Shadow stood there with his eyes as large as Frisbee's. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" I grabbed my dad's keys and picked up Shadow again. I ran out to my dad's Silverado and drove to collect my winnings.

It's been month since that fateful day, and I'm glad to say something's have changed. I don't live in a tiny house with my dad in the middle of the ghetto; I live in a fairly average sized one-story house out in the middle of nowhere. It was right on a lake with a beautiful view and a decent sized bit of land. I didn't need a mansion; I wouldn't know what to do with it. Shadow and I are still getting used to this new life, that's for sure. I wanted to make sure money didn't change us. I mean, yea I wore nicer clothes and things like that, but I didn't want to become a greedy, condescending asshole. Same goes for Shadow, only thing that's changed for him as that he started wearing a white bandanna loosely around his neck. I kept my name anonymous to keep from drawing attention to myself and I hadn't really told anyone about what happened. No one form school knows what happened and I intend to keep it that way.

I bought another Grand AM GT specifically for this purpose and made it look just like my last one. My garage was much more extensive than that though. I bought the property across the street and built a garage just for them. Being a car guy I had quite a few cars. The two that stood out were my plum crazy purple Dodge Charger Hellcat, and my bright yellow Lexus LFA. Honestly they don't get much use, but I love them.

It was a cold Monday morning in early January. My phone started blaring music as loud as it could. My eyes shot open and I grabbed my phone. It was 6:45, which was bad; I have a 45 minute commute to school now that I'd moved out. That may seem pretty bad and stupid, but I loved to drive so I didn't mind it. I rushed to get ready and I knew I was going to be late, question was how late. I put on my purple Under Armour hoodie, a pair of dark blue jeans, and sprinted out the door. I ran across the field to the garage and went inside, opening up the front door. I grabbed the Lexus's keys off of the hook that they were on and ran to it. I hopped into the bright yellow beast and pressed the start button on the white and black steering wheel. The V10 howled into life, I smiled a bit. The noise was the best part about my LFA for me at least; it makes me shudder with excitement and my hair stand on end every time I hear the evil noise that it was. I slammed on the gas and did a burnout on the concrete, steering the beast towards the open doors. I drove down the driveway and out onto the open road. I drove as hard and as fast as I could, there were no cops out where I lived, thankfully. I got onto the highway and averaged around 100mph all the way to the school. I pulled in to the parking lot and checked my phone, 7:45, I was late but not by much.

I forgot my bag at home sadly, that had a lot of homework in it. The day went pretty slow and I thought I was forgetting something. I put stopped focusing on that and got back to my work. 7th hour finally got out and I headed back to my car, without any homework thankfully.

A crowd caught my eye in the parking lot, they were looking at a yellow car but I couldn't identify it. I absent mindedly pulled out my keys and unlocked my car, walking towards the crowd. The crowd of kids, from freshmen to senior, all turned and looked at me with suspicious looks. I didn't know what was up for a second; I looked down at my keys. Lexus. LEXUS, not Pontiac, LEXUS! In my rush to get to school I just drove the fastest car! Not the one I needed to keep my secret, well, a secret. My cheeks turned fire truck red from embarrassment and I put my hood up to hide my face. I looked down and continued walking to the car that made my wealth known. A big guy stopped me as I reached for the door.

"Is this really your car?"

"Y-yea" I managed to get out.

"How'd a poor boy like you get a car like that?"

That hurt. I looked up at him, anger in my eyes "Because I'm the luckiest motherfucker to walk the planet."

I pushed his arm out of the way and got into my car. I was so mad, this car, this collection of technology and carbon fiber just gave me the rich kid title at school and I didn't want it. I started the car and the people looking went on with the rest of their day. I drove home at a normal speed, listening to nothing but engine noise for the whole 45 minute drive.

I got home and parked back in the garage. Shadow wasn't hanging out in there like he usually was, good. I needed some time to think. I went to the back of the garage where I put a couple of couches and a glass coffee table just for extra living space and laid face down on one of the couches.

**Shadow's POV**

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 5:00. Where the hell's Josh? I looked around near the lake, in the house, the tool shed, but still couldn't find him. Only one place left to look. I walked through the field across the street and up to the garage, which still had the door open. I looked inside and started walking down the center of the two rows of cars. The LFA was parked different from the rest.

I continued walking towards the back of the garage, scanning left and right to see if I could see him. When I got down to the last cars in each row I sat down and looked over to my right

_'He's here somewhere!'_

My head turned to the left and found what I was looking for. Josh was lying face down on the couch, his right arm hanging down onto the floor. Something's wrong.

'_What happened to him? I've never seen him like this.'_

I approached my lifeless friend slowly. When I got closer Josh pushed himself up with the arm that was on the floor and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes and asked again "What's wrong?"

He shook his head "Like I said, nothing."

I got a little upset "Josh, don't hide things from me. What happened that could be so bad that you have to hide it from me?"

"They know."

"What?"

"Everyone knows about this Shadow!"

I looked down at my front paws "Oh. So what now?"

"I don't know, I really wanted to keep this a secret. I feel like were back in the ghetto all of a sudden."

I was confused "Why?"

"I don't feel safe." Josh put his head in his hands.

I tried to cheer him up "Come on, no one's gonna rob us! No one except our neighbors knows where we live!"

He brought his head up "Your right… Why am I worrying about this?"

I smiled "Look on the bright side, you can do anything you want now."

That brought a small smile to his face. "You're right" Josh stood up and walked towards the open door, motioning for me to follow him. I jogged to catch up to him and we walked back to the house.

It was extremely cold outside and there was a light dusting of snow on the frozen ground. Josh went inside as soon as we made it to the front door but I stayed outside. I looked out over the fields that surrounded the front of our house and wondered why we were ever worried about what would happen to us.

* * *

**Chapter 2 everybody! I hope you guys enjoyed it and would take the time to leave a review. A quick shoutout to Ace of Spies for leaving some extremely helpful reviews and advice. He has a story called **_**Pokemon: Moths to a Flame**_**, I like it a lot and I think you guys will too. I'm sorry that these take so long to write, I don't have a lot of time to write at all because of school. I'm trying my best to make them worth it because of the lack of updates. If you'd like to make some suggestions or anything like that, feel free to PM me. Bye!**


	3. I Don't Understand

** Chapter 3, I guess I should explain where **_**My New Life with Katie**_**went. Basically I wanted this story to be as many chapters as My New life so I can start putting them onto a schedule. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this as always and feel free to leave a review or PM me what you think of this chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and won't stop it unless something happens to my computer… Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 3: **_**I Don't Understand**_

**(Josh's POV)**

I couldn't sleep. My mind couldn't focus on sleep and kept focusing on things that weren't really important. Shadow was sleeping on my chest and I didn't dare to move. I wanted my anonymity back, my freedom to do whatever, to not be judged. People for whatever reason started criticizing everything I did. From what I wore, to what car I drove to school.

I didn't understand, people didn't judge me before, probably because I wasn't rich. They want to push me around and tell me to do things just because they thought I would do it, I hated that.

Morning didn't come quickly and I didn't get any sleep, none. I checked my clock on my nightstand, 5 AM. I wanted to just get up and get ready for school, but there was a black and yellow fur ball on my chest. I picked him up off of my chest slowly and rolled out of bed, I took a steaming hot shower that lasted probably half an hour. I turned the water off reluctantly and stepped out of the shower. I got ready for school, dressed in a dark green t-shirt and black sweatpants. In the driveway there was almost no snow on the ground and it was really warm out for January.

I just walked out to the garage and grabbed the keys to the Hellcat. Got to school in record time today, probably because I was averaging 110 on the highways, but that's not important!

I walked into school with a pretty depressed look on my face; I really didn't want to be here today, especially with so much on my mind. I walked to my locker with my head looking at the ground and my hands in my pockets, thinking. As I was putting in the combination, Caleb, one of the only people I could call a friend, came up behind me

Caleb was a junior like me, but he was seventeen and I was eighteen. He was Hispanic and probably about an inch taller than me. His hair was a very dark brown and his eyes were almost the same color. Caleb was the nicest person I'd ever met and probably the funniest too.

"What's up with you today?" He asked

I turned to face him "Nothing important. Just thoughts about stuff."

Caleb nodded. He's actually been out of school a lot lately to take care of his sick Lucario "So how's Ace?" I asked him.

"Better, he's up and walking around now, so that's good. How's Shadow doing?"

"Pretty good, still an energetic fur ball who loves to eat."

Caleb chuckled "Good to hear."

The bell rung and Caleb said goodbye, I scooped up my English book and went to class. School was the same as usual, boring. At least it was a pretty fast day, the final bell rung and I went back to my locker. Thank God it was Friday, I got everything else that I needed and went out to the parking lot.

I drove home silently, only listening to the loud hum of the engine. When I finally got home, Shadow was waiting for me near the door like he usually did. I got Shadow some lunch and I went out to the garage, I told Shadow to come out when he was done.

In the garage, I grabbed a key off the wall at random and unlocked whatever car that happened to be. That car was the Hellcat. Under a workbench next to the wall with the keys hanging from it was the supplies I needed to clean the interior of it. I kept my cars extremely clean; I was extremely OCD about this type of stuff. I was out in the garage almost every other week making sure everything was flawless.

While Josh was cleaning the windshield, Shadow slipped into the garage undetected. Shadow thought it would be a perfect opportunity to scare his friend. A wide smile grew on Shadow's face as he crept underneath car after car, the music playing making his footsteps even less noisy. Shadow laid down underneath of Josh's Range Rover, which was right next to the Hellcat where Josh was cleaning. He watched carefully for the perfect moment.

I was finishing up the last bit of the windshield when all of a sudden…

"AHHHHH!" I heard as I felt a weight land right in the middle of my lap. I jumped so far out of the seat. I was breathing heavy and I looked down into my lap, which had an Umbreon in it, laughing his ass off.

"You got me." I said

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Shadow yelled as he continued howling with laughter.

I picked Shadow up and put him down next to the car. Normally I wouldn't mind Shadow's shenanigans, but today, not so much. My mind was still focused on how nice it was before getting this money. Shadow looked up at me, confused

"What's up with you today?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Explains a lot." ,Shadow said sarcastically.

"Just wish people didn't notice me, just like before. It was just better that way."

"I understand."

I got out of the car and walked over to the open garage door. I was watching over the peaceful landscape quietly with a small smile on my face. Something in my driveway caught my eye, I saw 3 white Audi RS4's and a few people who looked to be wearing all black.

They had guns, what looked to be M4's. I turned around and ran as fast as I could back inside and hoped to God no one saw me. I was terrified, I didn't know what they wanted but I knew they weren't going to be friendly. This was a situation I never thought I'd be in, that's for damn sure. Shadow followed me to the back of the garage, not knowing why. I slid behind the LFA and Shadow got behind me.

"What's going on?" ,He asked.

I was panicking, "There are people with guns in our driveway, Shadow! I saw three cars and only 2 people; I don't know how many people are in our house right now!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Do you want to see for yourself?!" ,I whispered.

Shadow put his head on his paws, "What the fuck do we do?! I don't wanna die!"

Our options list was limited. We couldn't escape by car; we'd end up getting shot by the guys in the driveway. I had a few rifles but I was outnumbered and outgunned. Our best option would be to sneak out and use the forest for cover as we ran. Even that had its issues; we could freeze to death and if we were spotted we'd stick out like a sore thumb.

Shadow was pacing around as I thought _'Car is still an option, but I don't want any of us to catch a stray bullet… If we escaped through the forest we'd need supplies to survive for a while, which means getting into the house, that's probably just the beginning of a long list of problems with that plan. If we took a car it would have to be the Raptor, I could just drive straight down the hill and get the fuck out of here no problem. Big target though.' _

Decided I shouldn't be the only one to make the decision, so I told Shadow what our options are.

He listened carefully as I explained what our options were. Shadow was nodding his head after every sentence. I finished and asked him what our final decision should be.

"What do you think we should do?" ,I asked

"How long would be out in the woods?"

"There's a possibility of being out there for at least a day, we do live in the middle of nowhere."

Shadow thought for a second, "I think the car or the forest is our best options."

"Same, I don't really know what's better to do in this situation."

Shadow and I began listing the pros and cons of both options. It was settled, I was going to start heading towards the house to get some clothes to warm us up at night and some water. The sun was starting to set and the two guys in my driveway had been joined by four more and were hanging around their cars, it looked like all of them but I wasn't sure.

I walked out of the garage and started running down the hill as fast as I could. I kept looking over at the men in my driveway, hoping that they didn't see me. They didn't thankfully; I dove behind a tree to catch my breath. I was so scared, if they saw me; I was dead, but if they didn't the reward would be huge. My life being that reward. I went around the side of the house and started peeking into windows. From the looks of it, no one was there so I went in through the back door.

The first place I headed was the kitchen, which was right next to the back door, grabbed a few bottles of water that were sitting out, and the largest steak knife I could find. If I was spotted I wanted some sort of self-defense until I got to my combat knives and rifles. I kept low to the ground and moved slowly and carefully, hoping no one came up behind me. All of them were probably outside from the looks of the empty rooms. They ransacked the place; most of the rooms had looked like a tornado went through them. I would guess that they stole some stuff along with destroying my house.

I went down the hallway that branched out of the main living room to my bedroom. The door to my bedroom door was wide open and it was just like every other room. Drawers were emptied out and their contents thrown onto the carpeted floor, my closet had been emptied and most of the things in it were thrown on my bed, and my laptop was gone. I got on my hands and knees and lifted up a large red rug I had in the middle of the room. I pulled it away from its original position to reveal a large black safe. I mounted it on its back so that I could hide it in the floor, the number pad and handle were built into the door so that it was completely smooth when the rug was on top of it.

The door needed a four digit passcode to unlock, so I punched in the numbers. There was a loud clunk and the door was unlocked. I pulled up on the heavy door and opened it as far as it would go. The safe held my firearms. I began to look over my weapons, my hand reached out for the gun that I thought would be best at making people run for cover. The gun that I pulled out of the safe was a Barrett M82A1. I bought it not too long ago just for the fun of it because it was legal in Michigan to own.

The high caliber rifle was painted all black and was probably around 5 feet long and weighed around 30 pounds. The guy I bought it put an Acog scope on it and that's what was on it now. I reached back into the safe and grabbed an extra magazine for the rifle and a few boxes of ammo. I grabbed my backpack from off of my bed and put the water, ammo, and magazine inside of it. I looked underneath to try and find a box underneath of it; I found it pretty easily and opened it up. Inside of it was my knife, it had a stainless steel 6 inch blade that was razor sharp. It had a knuckle guard that had spikes sticking out of it, something I know no one would want to get hit with. I put that back in its sheath and stuck it in my pocket for now. I found my winter hat on the floor and put on my black hoodie.

I sighed; here I was, being hunted down by a group of men who probably want my money. I knew I couldn't come back, they'd just come back. I looked at the floor; a picture frame was on the ground. I picked it up and looked at the picture that was inside the cracked frame.

It was a picture of me and Shadow, at my Grandma's house on Christmas morning 8 years ago. He had evolved just a few weeks before the picture was taken actually. It was me and Shadow sitting on the couch, him on my lap and wearing a Santa hat, surrounded by our family. It was one of the only times my family has been truly together. I folded the picture once and put it in my pocket.

I began walking towards the door and then I heard gunshots.

_ 'What the fuck is going on?' _I thought as I sprinted for the front door. I stopped at the door and looked out the window beside it. No one was in my driveway but the cars were still there.

I began to think again, _'If no one is in the driveway but their cars are still here," _I looked around and began looking at the garage _'then they must be in the gara-' _

"Shadow!" I shouted and burst out the front door, I ran up the hill as fast as I could towards the shots. If Shadow was hurt, I'd kill every last one of them. As I reached the top of the hill I ran right in the middle of the open door. There were 6 men in suits with assault rifles shooting at Shadow who was protecting himself with a familiar turquoise force field. Shadow looked determined, but weak; I don't think he could last much longer.

I took aim with the 50 caliber and pulled the trigger. The gun kicked back into my shoulder with tremendous force and a bullet left the barrel. It connected with one of the men on the right, the bullet hit right where his shoulder blade would be and it blew his left arm off, his entire body was thrown forward onto the ground as well from the force of the impact. Blood was going everywhere and the man looked to be in a state of shock.

All 5 of the men, except for the one I had shot, turned around and opened fire on me, I took cover behind the wall and hoped to God Shadow could make it out. I shot once more into the group and I hit one man's gun, making it useless. That man fell back on his back and began to check to see if he was okay. After that they all ran for cover behind various cars.

I heard Shadow's voice behind me, "We need to get out of here, now!"

"Agreed!" I turned the corner and took on more shot, not really aiming for anything, and took off running behind Shadow. Shadow seemed exhausted, he was panting really hard and running pretty slowly. I started sprinting faster and grabbed him as I passed him. It was pretty awkward holding an Umbreon and the rifle but I didn't care.

I heard some shouting behind me but it was getting quieter and quieter as I ran through the forest. It seemed like forever, but eventually I had to stop. I didn't know if the men were still chasing us but I didn't think so. I sat down next to a tree and put Shadow in my lap. He fell asleep while I ran; he really must have been exhausted. I was tired too, I wanted to sleep right now but I knew that would have to wait until it was dark.

I fell asleep anyways. I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up it was dark out. I looked around and tried to see if there was anyone out there, the moon was out and it gave a little light. I woke Shadow up.

He opened his red eyes and looked around for a second. "Hey." He said weakly as he stretched.

"What time is it?" Shadow asked.

I checked my phone "Ten thirty." There was a moment of silence. I asked Shadow "So, what happened back there?"

"Well, after you had left to go get stuff I was hiding behind your car. I heard footsteps and I assumed it was you so I poked my head out from behind the car to confirm. It wasn't and they saw me; I jumped out into the center to avoid being cornered, and protected myself. You already know the rest."

Just then, I started feeling really guilty. I remembered what I did back in the garage, "Shadow… I-I killed a man." I put my head in my hands and began think some more.

Shadow tried to comfort me, "You don't know that, he could've survived!"

"No he didn't!", I snapped, "I blew his damn arm off! There's not a hospital for miles and he was bleeding everywhere, he's dead, and I killed him!"

Shadow stood up in my lap and looked straight into my eyes, "You need to calm down and get your shit together, if you didn't do that we'd both be dead! If someone was going to kill you and you had something to defend yourself with, don't you think anyone, anywhere wouldn't use it!"

I couldn't argue with that. Shadow had a point that I knew was true, it was in self-defense. I still couldn't get the man getting his arm blown off out of my head; I knew it was going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

I began to stand and Shadow hopped off my lap. He began to glow faintly in the moonlight, I loved it when this happened, and it was just something that looked really cool.

I pointed it out, "You're glowing again Shadow."

He began to look at himself, "Cool!"

After that, we started walking deeper into the woods. I checked my phone to see where we were at and we were still a good 30 or so miles from the nearest highway. It was starting to get really cold as the night went on, Shadow actually got in my backpack because of the cold. I wished I could be him right now, it was freezing out now, but he had a fur coat and was in my backpack.

I continued walking straight into the forest, knowing that I'll eventually stumble upon some civilization. I walked until dawn, my feet hurt a lot, and I had no clue where I was going.

"Hey Shadow." ,I called.

I heard a muffled voice, "Yes?"

"Can you get me a bottle of water?"

"Yeah! One second." I unzipped the bag a little more and the cap popped out. I pulled it out and said thanks. I opened it up and drank most of it without stopping. All that running really made me thirsty. I walked on, it was around two in the morning and I would of thought we'd start getting close to where I wanted to go.

I pulled out my phone and called Caleb. It rung several times before I heard a weak, "Hello?"

I spoke quickly into the phone, "Caleb! I really need your help, I don't want to explain this right now, but me and Shadow really need your help!"

"What kind of help do you need at two in the morning?" ,Caleb said sarcastically.

"If you don't want to do this, I understand, but Shadow and I were almost killed."

There was silence, "Where do you need me to be?"

I gave him a location on the highway that I'd try and meet up with him at. He hung up and I put my phone in my pocket. I felt a bit better knowing Shadow and I's journey through the woods was almost over.

It was dawn and I was exhausted, I walked all night through the forest but I still didn't see any signs of civilization. I was really starting to get sick and tired of the forest, I wanted out as soon as I could. Shadow started moving around in my bag and he opened it up enough that he could stick his head out of the top.

"Good morning!" ,Shadow exclaimed.

"Hey, I think were almost to the highway. Caleb should be waiting for us."

"Great! Have you noticed anyone following us?"

"No, I think they gave up for now, they'll be back though."

"Think of any ideas to get them to go away completely?"

"Not currently, I'm almost certain they're working for a larger group."

I heard cars in the background. "Shadow, you hear that?" ,I asked him.

"Yeah I do, does this mean we're in the clear?"

"Yeah it does Shadow, for now at least."

I started jogging towards the highway that I knew was there, I saw cars driving through the trees and I was relieved. I put the rifle down in the trees to avoid attention and walked out onto the shoulder. I looked up and down the highway, searching for any signs of Caleb's car. It was actually only a few hundred yards down the road from where I stood, pretty lucky if you ask me. I jogged back to retrieve the rifle and started running towards Caleb's car in the forest along the highway.

I approached his black Dodge Stealth and looked inside the window. Caleb was asleep at the wheel. Ace, his Lucario, was also with him and he watched me approach the car.

I spoke to him through the closed window, "Could you get Caleb up for me?"

His voice was deep, "Yes, just a moment." He shook his shoulder and Caleb woke up slowly.

He looked at me with a concerned look. Caleb spoke slowly, "Why do you have a giant rifle with you?"

"Let me in and I'll explain."

He thought about it for a moment, "Sure, get in."

Ace got out of the car to let me into the back. I took the backpack off of my back and put it down on a seat, I tried to cram the rifle in the back but it had to be put through the gap in between the seats. I got in and Ace followed me, shutting the door behind him.

"Care to explain this?" ,Caleb asked me.

"Shadow and I got attacked by some guys with assault rifles, Shadow was almost killed, and we had to run into the forest to escape."

There was a moment of silence. Caleb spoke quietly, "Did you kill anyone?"

"Y-Yes." ,I told him while looking at the floor.

Caleb tried to change the subject, "So what do you do now."

" I don't know, anything sounds good right now."

It was silent for another hour while Caleb drove. I sat down across the back seat and looked out the back window, something terrifying came into view. A white RS4 with two men in front seat all wearing black, they pulled up alongside and it looked like they were staring straight at me. Once again I was terrified. The car slowed down and went back to being right behind us, I saw the man in the passenger seat holding an assault rifle.

"Caleb…" I said quietly.

"What?"

Just then, the passenger leaned out of the car and opened fire on us.

* * *

**Well, chapter 3 and the action and main conflict of the story started. I hope you guys enjoy and I'd love it a lot if you would leave a review. These are getting really long now, at least to me, so they're taking a long time to make. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about any of my stories. See you next time!**


End file.
